omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
ZeedGarurumon
Character Synopsis ZeedGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Zed Garurumon". A subspecies of MetalGarurumon, the final form of Garurumon, it is the ultimate beast tank Digimon equipped with the ultimate superdreadnought-class weapon, "Zeed Cannon" (ズィード砲 Z'd Hou, lit. "Z'd Cannon"). ZeedGarurumon's weapons and ammunition are equipped throughout its body, so its physical strength isn't consumed, and it can sustain a rain of bullets for a long duration. The four Laser Sights on its snout have been improved for its ammunition, and can now lock onto hundreds of objects. In addition, ZeedGarurumon possesses an evolutionary code that differs from Digimon that were naturally born in the Digital World, and it is thought that it is a Digimon that Digivolved from a Digi-Egg that was produced due to artificial data intervention. The English on its chest reads "Z'd". Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A ''' '''Verse: Digimon Name: Zeedgarurumon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mega Level Data-Attribute Cyborg-Type Nature Spirits Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Can absorb data, Can become more powerful by absorbing data, The four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Can kill Abstracts and being with High-Godly Regeneration (Specifically created to destroy Yggdrasil if she were ever to go rouge), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Other Garurumon can tank Seadramon's Ice Blast in which is Absolute Zero), Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (Alongside VictoryGreymon, he was creared with the intent to slay Yggdrasil, of which is backed up by the fact VictoryGreymon can oneshot Barbamon whilst infused with Yggdrasil itself. Fought up against NEO and was able to do miniscule damage to them whilst they were gradually being weakened) Speed: Immeasurable (Managed to fight against NEO and able to kill Barbamon fused with Yggdrasill) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(His attacks are potent enough to harm NEO, whilst the entity is weakened. Capable of slaying Yggdrasil and killing them absolutely) 'Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Despite being overpowered by NEO, him and VictoryGreymon were able to tank hits from NEO who become one with a Higher-Dimensional Universe, Was created to tank hits from Yggdrasil) Stamina: Extremely High, Continued to fight even after being pummeled by NEO to the point of near-death Range: Planetary Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Nothing notable Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zeed Cannon': The ultimate weapon for attack. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Chrono Breaker:': Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'Metal Howling:' Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boosts he and his allies' speed. *'Aura:' Heals himself or an ally. *'Metal Wolf Snout:' Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Garuru Tomahawk:' Fires a missile from its chest. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. *'Cocytus Breath': Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer:' Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Speed Charge:' Boost his speed by 10% *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Blowback Breath:' Sprays explosive energy from its mouth. *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Full Metal Breath': Mows down the opponent by simultaneously firing the Zeed Cannon alongside all of the other weapons throughout its body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Machines Category:Armor Users Category:Wolves Category:Hackers Category:Gun Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Time Traveler Category:Dogs Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Cyborgs Category:Regenerators Category:Sound Users Category:Absorbers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Purification Users Category:Time Benders Category:Water Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Flight Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Analyzers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2